This disclosure relates to a consumer product for storing a scooter and a method of making the consumer product.
While this disclosure is particularly directed towards a consumer product used to store a RAZOR® scooter and will thus be described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the disclosure may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, this disclosure may be used with the storage of other two-wheeled vehicles, such as electric scooters, XOOTR® brand scooters and other kick scooters.
By way of background, recently there has been an increase in the use of two-wheeled scooter type vehicles. One of the more common forms of these vehicles are the kick scooter, which is a non-motorized foot powered scooter. Riders, usually children, are able to use these scooters in order to cover short distances. Users also may use this type of scooter for recreation or exercise purposes.
When the scooter is not in use there are a few problems with storage. Many of these types of scooters may be folded in half where the handle bar is on a hinge as to where it collapses onto the body portion of the scooter. However, oftentimes, users do not want to take the time to properly place the scooter in this position. Therefore, scooters are often left on the ground or left leaning against automobiles, doors, and/or walls. When scooters are left in this position they are, at times, vulnerable to damage. Also, when scooters are not left sitting upright they may damage the surfaces they are leaning on, such as doors and automobiles. Furthermore, when the scooters are lying down, not folded or not otherwise put away properly, there are instances where a driver of an automobile may not see them. When this happens, the scooter may be run over. This may cause damage to the scooter and/or the automobile.
Attempts in the industry to solve this problem include providing the scooters with kickstands. Moreover, when kickstands get a lot of use the holders commonly wear causing the kickstand to fall out of place when riding. This causes kickstands to often interfere with the riding of the scooter. Furthermore, kickstands can be difficult or expensive to install onto a scooter.
So there is a need in the industry for a scooter stand that is inexpensive to purchase and easy to use. Furthermore, there is a need in the industry for a scooter stand that is inexpensive to manufacture. The present disclosure contemplates a new method and apparatus that resolves the above-reference difficulties and others.